An Art And an Unfortunate Accident
by suckmysharpie
Summary: Random little one shot that I wrote in 20 minutes because I felt like I'd neglected my readers lol. It's nothing much. Read it. It might be cute. If you know me... you'll know who it's about.


**A/N: I read Captain Corelli's Mandolin in my English Class and we read this part of the story and I fell in love with it, I had to reference it. If you know me, you know who this is about. It's only short.**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own anything!**

**i didn't proof read this... I apologise if it makes no sense...**

**by the way... this is total rubbish.  
**

* * *

An Art and an Unfortunate Accident

Miley didn't often read, but when she did, it was only when the words that were written on the page connected with her soul, reeling her in and immersing her in a story that wasn't the overly dramatic and exciting one that was her own.

She used to read a lot when she was a child, because when she was a child, her life was no where near as full of detail and twisted plots as it had become as she had aged into a young woman. Back then, she had been just a little girl with a dream… and now she was the woman that was happy living with it. She had read books and books and seen how many different stories there were in the world. She loved to read. She loved stories and she loved it when her parents would send her off into those wonderful dreams of the life she was now living with a story of how she would conquer the world. They had been partly right. She was way in over her head and after her own story had developed, she was burying her head in someone else's just so she could escape.

The book she was reading, she had no idea how she had come into contact with it. One day, she had found it on the doorstep to the French doors into bedroom and she had looked at it, seeing its used and read pages as she beheld them. She had seen the love it had been given and the teardrop stains of emotions where another person had poured their soul into it too. She was instantly drawn into it.

Within days she had been reading it at every opportunity, taking and loving every word she read. It was _Captain Corelli's Mandolin _and it was one of the most beautiful stories of love and war and family that she had ever read. It gave her hope and it gave her an understanding of something deeper that she could not identify. The hope the book filled in her scared her. It was an over-whelming hope. It was hope of love, in the most unfortunate of circumstances.

But then she read Chapter 47, and she was suddenly so connected with the book that it ached with each word she read. It hurt to realise the truth. It hurt to realise that she was in love still with a boy that she could not ever be with. It was forbidden. Their families would never allow it, and she was more than sure that he didn't want her anyway… not anymore. She was nothing to him anymore. But the words struck her. They made her feel everything all over again. Because the man saying them was a father, and he was just like her father, looking out for the people he loved the most. He wanted every piece of wisdom he had passed onto those who needed it. This wisdom and understanding, was what Miley had needed for all these months since the last time she'd heard her name leaving his mouth in breaths. It was what she needed to understand how to move on with her life.

_Love is a temporary madness, it erupts like volcanoes and then subsides. And when it subsides you have to make a decision. You have to work out whether your roots have so entwined together that it is inconceivable that you should ever part. Because this is what love is. Love is not breathlessness, it is not excitement, it is not the promulgation of promises of eternal passion, it is not the desire to mate every second of every second minute of the day, it is not lying awake at night imagining he is kissing every cranny of your body. No, don't blush, I am telling you some truths. That is just being "in love", which any fool can do. Love itself is what is leftover when being in love had burned away, and it is both an art and an unfortunate accident. Your mother and I had it, we had roots that grew towards each other underground, and when all the pretty blossom had fallen from our branches we found that we were one tree and not two."_

_Chapter 47, Captain Corelli's Mandolin, as said by Dr Iannis_

The words echoed in her ears as she read the rest of the book, his face in her mind the whole way. Had they become one tree? Or were they two trees fallen over from the lack of roots that they had grown beneath the glorious earth? Had their roots entwined and had they blown away the blossom to reveal what was the truth? Had they made a piece of beautiful art or an unfortunate accident? She did not know anything except that she did not lie awake thinking of him kissing her body… or have any excitement. Instead she felt calm and normality, and the desperate need to feel him and know that he was there. Because without him she knew that she would soon collapse from the pressure and be left vulnerable… she was not whole without him.

Her fingers ran across the old pages of the book as she read the last lines, a feeling of satisfaction over-whelming her. Words never ceased to amaze.

But as she turned the page to complete the book, she was amazed at what she saw.

A tree, drawn quickly and carefully on the last empty page of the novel…

Its roots were entwined together as though forced together from beneath the earth.

She smiled as she saw her initials written carefully next to his.

"Forever and always" were the words written beneath it.

_Forever and always _she mouthed as her fingers felt the old pages of the story. She smiled. Maybe their story would be as beautiful as this one day… just maybe…

… Because when his face appeared at her bedroom door begging for entrance, his smile blinding her with love, she knew that this was for real. When she opened the door and found his lips on hers, his hands instantly curling into her hair and she into his, their bodies moulding to each other like pieces of a puzzle, she knew everything that she had ever needed to know.

Their pretty blossoms had fallen away… and now instead there stood one tree, and not two.

* * *

**A/N: this is kinda silly ya know… **

**But anywho…**

**COME JOIN THE NILEY REVOLT!**

**We have a few stories on their… couple of oneshots… all needed your beautiful eyes to be seeing it. Just become a member!**

**I also have a PDF copy of It's My Party that I can send to anyone who wants it… just PM or preferably email me and I'll see what I can do.**

**But if you've not joined the community… you're in big trouble… **

**I'm working on some stuff right now… but I've had major writers block… so any ideas you want me to write… just lemme know… cos I got nothing. **


End file.
